It is known for a shutter mechanism to include a shutter blade supported to be pivoted open and closed, a shutter actuator having an actuating striker and supported for a unidirectional translation to cause the actuating striker to strike a tang on the shutter blade to pivot the shutter blade open, and a closing spring for pivoting the shutter blade closed. This is illustrated in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,033 issued May 14, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,530 issued Sep. 16, 1975. The actuating striker in these patents is flexible to permit it to be temporarily bent beneath the tang on the shutter blade when the actuating striker is moved against the tang as the shutter actuator is translated in a reverse direction to be re-cocked or re-set. Alternatively, the actuating striker instead of being flexible can be rigid; in which instance, it is pivoted beneath the shutter blade to permit the shutter actuator to be re-cocked.
When the shutter actuator is translated to cause the actuating striker to strike a tang on the shutter blade to pivot the shutter blade open, it must be moved far enough from the shutter blade for the actuating striker not to block the shutter blade as the shutter blade is pivoted closed.